


Princess Treasure

by Lexys23



Series: Blueberry Treasure [7]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Aunt Audrey, Aunt Jane, Aunt Lonnie, Aunt Uma, Doug Gets Another Shovel Talk, F/M, Grandma Belle, Grandpa Adam, Grandpa Hades, Harry Loves Starting Shit, Instigator Harry, Kid Doug, Kid Evie, POV Belle (Disney), POV Ben (Disney: Descendants), POV Doug (Disney: Descendants), POV Evie (Disney: Descendants), POV Hades (Disney), POV Lumiere (Disney), POV Mal (Disney: Descendants), Parent Ben, Parent Carlos, Parent Jay, Parent Mal, Uncle Gil, Uncle Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: “With the new Queen, comes a Princess,” he said, turning and kneeling in front of the little girl. “Evie, you are now my daughter. And you’re the daughter of the Queen of Auradon. That means that you are now officially the Princess of Auradon,” Ben told her, reaching for the second, smaller crown.“I-I’m a real princess?” Evie asked in a small voice, her eyes wide.Ben nodded. “You are a real Princess.”





	Princess Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part 7.
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention last time, I edited the other parts. So they are slightly longer, because I added things that were missing. But there wasn't anything that changed the story.

It had been a few months since the King and Lady of Auradon announced their engagement. Lumiere had his staff work on getting the ceremony ready, especially after King Ben said he wanted Mal and Evie's coronation as Queen and Princess right after the wedding. The latter was a surprise. It hadn't hit the young girl that she was going to be the Princess of Auradon when her mother married Ben.

Lumiere had to get a guest list, for the wedding and the coronation. Mal and Ben wanted the wedding small and intimate, but the coronation was going to be televised and at a different location with many more people.

Lumiere had called for a staff meeting. He looked at the line of employees, smiling when he saw the smallest person of the group at the end. He shook his head. Evie was standing in the line wearing the uniform. She looked straight ahead, a look of determination on her face.

"King Ben and Lady Mal have decided on the date for their wedding. They wish to marry next to the Enchanted Lake, where they had their first date. The coronation will take place on the same date, but different location. We have a lot to prepare. You all have your assignments. If there are any questions, I'm more than happy to help."

Evie raised her hand.

"Yes?" he asked, playing along.

"I don't have an assignment. What do I do?"

The staff looked at Evie with amusement. Like him, they liked having her around. Evie loved playing with them. He knew they were guard her with their lives, even though it wasn't their job to do so.

"Well, I think you have the best job," he said, walking to Evie and standing in front of the girl, who was getting taller every day. "You get to make sure your mommy and Ben look good on the big day."

Evie's eyes lit up. She gave him a determined nod. The Lady of Auradon walked in at that moment. Her eyes went to him and then towards her daughter, letting out a small laugh. She turned to Lumiere. "Have you seen my daughter?"

Lumiere looked to think about the question, before shaking his head. "No. I have not. I was just having a meeting with the staff."

"Oh, that's too bad. I was going to go look at dresses and I wanted Evie to come with, but since I can't find her, I'll go all by myself."

Evie gasped. She raised her hand again. Lumiere looked at the little girl. "Can I go?" she whispered, in excitement.

Lumiere smiled. "Your job is to make them look good."

Evie squealed and ran to her mother, wrapping her arms around her. Mal wrapped her arms around her growing daughter. Evie and Mal waved at him as they walked out.

He watched them leave, excited for the King, Queen and their Princess. The coming years were going to be interesting.

* * *

* * *

Mal stared at her reflection. "What do you think?" She turned to Evie, who was sitting on a chair.

Evie squinted her eyes, before shaking her head. "No."

Mal turned back to her reflection, nodding her head. "You're right. Want to go look for something for me?"

Evie nodded her head. She rushed to the dresses. Mal turned back to her reflection.

She was eighteen, almost nineteen, and already getting married. Her daughter looked excited. Mal's mother had Mal's life designed for her. But then she gained a daughter and it changed everything.

"Mommy!" Evie shouted, running to her. "Mommy, I found it!" Mal turned to her daughter, seeing the pure delight in her eyes. Mal followed her. Evie pointed to a white dress, with hints of purple. She reached over and touched it, a smile appearing on her face. "Perfect."

Evie leaned into her mother with a smile. Mal turned to the dress. "Glad you're here with me."

Mal grabbed the dress and started to walk into the dressing room. Evie moved to sit down and wait for her mother. When her mother finished changing, the face on her daughter's face told her it was the perfect dress.

"You're a Princess mommy," Evie said in awe, a grin on her face.

"You're the real princess Blueberry." Mal told her, looking at her reflection. When she knew that it was it, she turned to Evie. "Hey, Evs, Ben and I talked, well, it wasn't really a talk, but we talked and we want you to be the flower girl."

"I get to be a part of the wedding?" Evie asked in shock.

Mal placed her hands on Evie's cheeks, making eye contact. "You are the most important part of the wedding."

Evie launched herself into her mother's arms. Mal closed her eyes and held her close. "Mommy, Uncle Harry said that everyone gets a date. Can Doug be mine?"

Mal laughed, "You have to tell your dads first."

Evie gave her a determined nod. Mal was excited to hear the boy’s reactions.

* * *

"You're marrying Benny Boo, how does that feel?" Audrey asked, as the girls sat around the room. Evie was already asleep, leaving the older women to talk. Mal sat next to Evie's bed, running her hand through the girl's hair.

"Not real? I mean, growing up on the Isle, you never thought about who you end up with, just how you survive. And years later, it still doesn't feel real," Mal whispered, turning to the other girls.

"And imagine, we could have still been enemies," Uma said, a smirk on her face, as she sipped on her drink. She threw Mal a wink.

"I love all of you, but Ben and I were talking. And we have to choose Evie's godparents soon, in case anything were to ever happen-"

"And nothing will," Lonnie interrupted, giving the purple haired woman a glare.

Mal smiled. "Nothing will. But we can never be too safe."

"Who did you choose?" Jane questioned, leaning forward.

"Audrey and Carlos. That way, Jay and Carlos have a big part of her life," Mal answered, looking at the girl in pink.

Audrey's eyes were widened. "Me? Why?"

"Because you'd burn the world down for her. Uma, Lonnie, Jane, I know you three would do anything for her, but Audrey, you'd go the extra mile. It also helps that you're in love with Jay, but we wanted you to be her godmother."

Audrey wiped the tears in her eyes. "I'd be honored."

"Also, you're the maid of honor, and the rest of you are my bridesmaids," she said, turning back to Evie, not wanting to embarrass herself.

"We'd be happy to," Lonnie answered.

Jane agreed, but Uma narrowed her eyes. "I better not wear some ugly purple dress."

"You'll get to wear your own color, but the same tone."

Mal looked at the girls, before turning back to her daughter.

* * *

* * *

Evie, her parents and their girlfriends/fiancé sat at the table, eating breakfast.

"Daddy, Papa, Benny," Evie called out, getting her fathers' attentions. "Uncle Harry said Doug can be my date for mommy and Benny's wedding."

The pancake fell from Jay's fork, Ben frowned, and Carlos smiled. The girls covered their mouths, laughing.

"I'm going to kill him," Jay said, her body tensed.

"Don't kill Dougie," Evie whispered, looking at her taller father.

"I'm going to kill Hook."

"Oh, that's okay," Evie said, shrugging. "Can Doug be my date?"

"Of course sweetie," Carlos told her, smiling.

"We'll have to have a talk with him," Ben added, getting nods of agreement from the other two fathers.

"I pity whoever dates Evie," Audrey said, receiving glares from her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend.

"Who are you kidding, it's going to be Doug," Jane told the group, lessening the glare.

"I heard Chad's brother has taken a liking to her."

"Chad's brother is a dick. I do hope he remembers my threat," Audrey muttered, shaking her head.

"Evie isn't dating until she's at least fifty," Jay told the girls, getting giggles. Evie frowned. She didn't really get what they were speaking about, but she got to hang out with Doug during the wedding. She was excited about that.

* * *

* * *

Ben pulled at his jacket. He turned to the side, staring at himself, before turning to the other. He looked at his black jacket. He wore a regular black suit, with a purple tie, his to-be wife's favorite color.

"Benny," Evie called out, sitting at his side. Lumiere started to tailor the suit. Ben turned to look at his soon-to-be daughter.

Oh, how he couldn't wait for her to be his daughter. The girl brought a smile to his face every day. If she ever saw him do his work by himself, she'd do her homework next to him, to keep him company. Evie cherished everything he gave her, and he loved spoiling the little girl and her mother (as well as his future daughter's fathers, but he also let their girlfriends spoil their boyfriends).

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling at the girl.

"When you become my new daddy, will Daddy and Papa not be my dads anymore?" Evie asked, a confused look on her face. Evie

Ben signaled Lumiere to stop his work, as he walked to the girl. He knelt in front of her. "Jay and Carlos will always be your fathers. You don't even have to call me anything other than Ben, or Benny. The name doesn't change how I feel about you."

Evie just leaned into the hug. "I love you Benny."

"I love you too Evie, my little Princess."

He stood back up. "What do you think?"

Evie cocked her head to the side. She looked deep in thought, before shaking her head. "Blue."

"Blue?" Ben asked, smiling softly.

Evie walked to Lumiere and whispered in his ear. The older man's eyes widened and nodded. He walked away, and Ben waited. He turned to Evie. "I'm excited," he whispered. Evie looked up at Ben. "I get to be in your life forever."

Evie beamed. She wrapped his arms around him. When he bent to return the hug, she kissed his cheek. Lumiere walked back in with pieces of clothing. He and Evie started to talk, the small girl pointing to different things. Lumiere listened, taking notes. Ben just watched his daughter and Lumiere work together.

Before he knew it, he was in a new suit. Black jacket and slacks. Purple vest, yellow and blue handkerchief, and a dark blue tie. He looked at his reflection, smiling at the addition of his fiancée's and kid's colors. They were going to be one.

* * *

* * *

Doug could feel his hands get clammy. Evie's three fathers wanted to talk to him. And he was scared. He didn't know what they wanted from him. His best friend's fathers were standing in front of him, two glaring and the other with a small smile. Harry Hook and Gil were watching, the former with popcorn, and Chad Charming was just checking his reflection.

"Evie said she wants you to be her date for my wedding," King Ben said, looking at the nine year old.

Doug nodded her head. "She, she a-asked me," he said in a fear filled voice.

"And what did you say?" Mr. Jay asked, leaning forward.

"I-I said y-yes," Doug told them in a small voice. "Sh-should I have said no?"

"You want to say no? Do you not like being friends with my little girl?" Mr. Jay inquired, his eyes narrowing.

"I-I like Evie?"

"Is that a question? What do not like her? I thought you two were best friends? I want the truth Douglas." Carlos and King Ben both placed a hand on Mr. Jay's shoulders, pulling him back.

Doug looked at the two other fathers for help. "I-I don't know what you want me to say. Evie's my best friend. I want to go to the wedding if it makes her happy. But if you don't want me to, I can not go. But I want to make her happy. I like her."

King Ben looked at Carlos. "Innocent?"

The shorter of the fathers nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay then. Douglas, you can go to the wedding with Evie. But I only want one thing from you."

Doug turned to the King, not sure what he was going to ask from him. King Ben gave him a smile.

* * *

* * *

Doug was playing a video game with Carlos and Harry. Jay was grabbing a slice of pizza, while Ben talked to Chad. (Who was no longer mean to Evie after being chewed out by Audrey a day after their confrontation. He apologized and Evie accepted it, after a few gifts.) The young king pat the other boy's shoulder, before walking to Jay.

"Hey, can we speak for a second?" Ben asked, smiling at Jay. The taller boy nodded with a grin.

"What's up?" he asked with a mouthful of pizza.

"I wanted to ask you about being my best man," Ben told him, grinning.

Jay inhaled his pizza and started to cough. Ben's eyes widened and started to pat his back. The other guys turned to look at him, but Ben waved his away. Jay coughed up the piece of food and glared at the guy.

"Why didn't you give me a warning?" Jay snapped, rubbing his chest. "Fuck man."

"Are you okay?" Doug asked, looking concerned. He gave Jay a cup of water. Jay smiled his thank you, taking it. Doug bit his lip, before walking back to the game. Jay turned to Ben.

The young king blushed. "Sorry. But I do want you to be my best man."

"Why me?"

"Because it's you or Carlos, and you've known Mal longer. I want you to stand with us."

Jay brought the king into a hug. "I'll do it."

Ben gave Jay a pat, before looking at Carlos, who was watching with a smile.

"Mal and I want to choose you as the godfather," Ben told Carlos, who unfortunately started to drink water. He started to cough.

"Dude!" Jay shouted, running to pat Carlos's back. "Warnings!"

Ben let out a laugh. Carlos shook his head. "Me?"

Ben nodded. "Audrey will be godmother, that way you and Jay keep being a big part of Evie's life."

Carlos quickly moved to hug Ben, a smile on his face. "I'll do it!"

Ben smiled. "Now give me the controller."

* * *

* * *

Evie looked at her mother, who was dressed for her big day. Evie was wearing a blue dress with bits of purple and yellow, with a silver and blue crown on her head. Her basket with petals sitting next to her. In her hands was the crown Ben had given her.

Her mother and Ben were getting married. And Evie was really excited. She knew Ben was going to adopt her. Her fathers were going to be part of the wedding, and everyone she loved were going to be there. She had been told her mother was going to be a Queen, the Queen.

The last few years of Evie's life was hard. She knew it. From her mean old mommy, to the mean kids in school, to Snow White wanting to adopt her. Life scared her. But it also made her happy. She had her mommy, daddy, and papa. She had Benny, her aunts and uncles. She had her grandfathers, grandmother and cousin. She had her best friend, Dougie. She even had Snow White.

She had a family. A weird one, but one that loved her.

"How do I look?" Mal asked, turning to her daughter, who looked at her in awe.

"Like a princess," Evie told her, before getting up. She walked to her mother and offered her the crown. "Grandma Belle said that you need something blue and borrowed. You can borrow this."

Mal grabbed the crown and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Thank you."

"Mommy," Evie said, sitting back down. She looked up at her mother.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling softly, "thank you for saving me."

Mal's eyes watered. "You saved me too."

Evie leaned into her mother. "You're really pretty."

Mal hugged her daughter. She kissed her cheek. Evie leaned into her hold. Evie pulled away and grabbed the crown. Smiling at her mother, she placed it on her head. "You're a queen now."

Mal gave the girl a quick smile and kissed the crown of the girl's head.

* * *

* * *

Hades watched as Evie walked down the aisle, throwing the flower petals up in the air and let it rain down on her, before taking a few steps forward and doing the same. Benjamin stood at the end of the aisle, watching the girl with pure adoration in his eyes. Carlos, Jay, and Harry were already standing behind Ben, with Jay as his Best Man. (Ben had a hard time deciding, before picking Jay.) Jane, Uma and Audrey stood at the other side of the aisle. Hades knew that Audrey had been picked as the maid of honor from how protective she was of Evie.

He glared at the boy walking with Evie, wearing a blue suit, holding two rings. When the two kids got to the end of the aisle (and Doug gave the rings to Audrey and Jay), Evie reached for Doug's hand and pulled him to their seats, next to Belle. Evie turned to look to the back when the music started. She waved at Dizzy and Celia, before turning to the door.

Hades turned, and he felt his heart skipped a beat when he saw his daughter. Hades' regret was not being there for Mal as she grew up. The girl, no, woman standing in front of him was stunning. He knew she was helping rule Auradon. She was a bright, beautiful woman, and even though it was years late, he was happy to be her father.

Mal gave him a smile. Hades offered her an arm, which she took.

"I am so proud of you," he said, was he walked his daughter down the aisle.

Mal leaned into him. "Thanks dad."

Hades kissed the side of his head. He turned to Ben and gave him a glare. But the young king didn't notice. He just stared at Mal with pure love. He offered his hand to Ben, who looked surprised. He quickly shook hands with the older man. Hades gave Mal another quick hug, before moving to take his seat next to Evie. The little girl was quick to lean into him. Hades wrapped his arm around her.

He watched as his daughter declared her love to her fiancé.

Seeing the smile and love in his daughter's face was the best part of his day. Of his life. Of everything.

* * *

* * *

Mal reached for Ben's hand and looked into his eyes. "When we came to Auradon, no one really wanted to give us a chance. Everyone thought we were bad, that we were evil, that we weren't worth saving. Everyone except you. You fought for us. You lost a few friends along the way, but you never gave up. It was because of that that I fell for you. You made Jay your best man, you helped Carlos get over his dog fear. You let Uma, Harry and Gil create a pirate club. You let Evie be in your life. You love me. You continue to love me even though there are many reasons for you to stop. I want to be with you until the end of time." Mal looked to Evie, giving the girl her smile. "Evie is a huge part of who I am, and the fact that you accepted that without hesitation. You accepted how important Jay and Carlos are in my life. I love you with all my heart, and I can't wait to be able to call you my husband."

Ben gave her a smile, tears in his eyes. Mal watched as his eyes shifted to those around him. He looked back to Mal. "You know, before I met you, I dreamt of a girl with green eyes and purple hair. I knew that girl would be important to me. You have my heart. And you always will. I would give anything up just to have you in my life. My life would be meaningless if I didn't have you or Evie in it."

"Hurtful," Audrey muttered, getting a giggle from those around her.

Ben smiled fondly, before turning his attention back to Mal. Ben raised his hand and placed it on Mal's cheek, giving her a smile. "I love you. And I know you have a big heart, and I'm lucky to have a place in it. There are many things in life that scares me, but I'm not scared of being a husband to you and a father to Evie." Ben signaled for Evie to join them. Belle gently pushed the girl. With a blushing face, Evie walked to her mother and stood next to her, looking at Ben. "Evie," he whispered, "I'm not only making promises to your mother. I'm making a promise to you. By marrying your mother, I am promising that I will be there for you, whenever you need me. I promise to never leave you. I promise to be one of your fathers. I promise to love you."

Evie bit her lip, looking up at Ben. She quickly launched herself into his arms. Ben closed his eyes and leaned into the hug, before looking up at Mal. The young mother just watched them with a smile. Ben reached for her, the three shared a hug. Ben kissed the top of Evie's head. Mal kissed her cheek. Evie moved to stand with her other fathers, who placed their hands on her shoulders.

Mal grabbed Ben's hands and they looked at each other. Fairy Godmother signaled for the rings. Jay gave Ben one of the rings with a wink. Audrey gave Mal the other one with a smile.

"With this, I wed thee," they both whispered, sliding the rings into the other's fingers. When told, the two shared a kiss. Evie was the first to cheer. The newly wedded couple opened their arms, and Evie ran into them. Into her parents. They held her close. Jay and Carlos quickly joined in on the hug. Before Mal knew it, Audrey, Uma, Jane, Harry, Gil, and Lonnie had joined in on the hug. Mal leaned into Ben's hold, feeling Evie in her arms.

* * *

* * *

Belle stood off to the side, as the doors opened. She heard the awe of the crowd, as Mal, Ben, and Evie walked down the blue carpet. They had left the wedding ceremony for the coronation ceremony. She looked to her sides, seeing Evie's other fathers, their friends, and Mal's father in front. Ben lead his family down the aisle, as everyone bowed. Evie seemed to be having a ball. Evie waved at the people who passed, as Ben and Mal walked, looking straight forward.

Belle turned to the front, seeing the two new crowns at the front. Upon reaching the altar, Ben moved to the side with Evie, and Mal knelt down. Fairy Godmother grabbed the crown of the Queen of Auradon and placed it on top of Mal's head.

Mal looked happy, and turned to look at her family, before turning back to Fairy Godmother. Ben opened the case with the wand, and Fairy Godmother took it, turning back to Mal.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Auradon with just and mercy as long as you may reign?" Fairy Godmother asked, excitement in her voice.

Mal looked at Ben and Evie. "I do solemnly swear."

"Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new queen," Fairy Godmother said, tapping the new Queen's shoulders with the wand.

The people started to cheer, as Mal stood up as the Queen of Auradon.

"We are not done," Ben announced, walking forward. Evie walked with him. Belle gave Adam's hand a squeeze, knowing what was going to happen, and was waiting for the reaction.

"With the new Queen, comes a Princess," he said, turning and kneeling in front of the little girl. "Evie, you are now my daughter. And you're the daughter of the Queen of Auradon. That means that you are now officially the Princess of Auradon," Ben told her, reaching for the second, smaller crown.

"I-I'm a real princess?" Evie asked in a small voice, her eyes wide.

Ben nodded. "You are a real Princess."

Evie squealed as the crown was placed on her head. She turned to the crowd of people, seeing their smiles. Belle could feel tears in her eyes. She looked at the King, Queen and Princess of Auradon, and knew the kingdom was in great hands. She turned to Hades, who was watching with a small smile.

"I'm so proud of our son," Adam whispered, his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"So am I," she replied, as the new royal family celebrated their titles. "He's found his happily ever after."

"All by himself."

* * *

* * *

Mal leaned into her husband, while watching the party. Jay, Audrey and Lonnie were talking over drinks. Carlos was dancing with Jane. Her father was chatting with her father-in-law. Belle was recording Doug and Evie dancing. Harry and Uma had disappeared to make out somewhere, and Gil was eating the cake. Celia and Dizzy were dancing a few feet away (they did share a kiss at some point, but Ben only had eyes for his wife and daughter).

"I love you," Ben whispered, kissing her cheek.

Mal wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too."

Evie ran to them. "Dad! Mommy!"

The two hugged the girl.

"Dad, I'm tired," Evie whispered, leaning into the king.

"Then we should go home, Blueberry."

Evie smiled. Mal hugged her daughter, kissing her husband's cheek.

Ben kept his arms around his girls as they walked to their parents.

"We're going to head home," Ben told his mother, who gave them a smile.

Belle hugged Evie. "She can stay with us, it's your first night as a married couple," Belle told her son and daughter-in-law.

Ben shook his head. "It's our first night as a family."

Evie ran to hug her Doug, and give him a kiss on the cheek. She went in search of her fathers.

Belle pulled Ben in for a hug. "I am so proud of you," she whispered. She moved to hug her daughter, while Hades moved in front of the king. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Ben couldn't help but flinch. Hades looked into Ben's eyes.

"Keep my girls safe."

Ben gave him a nod. "With everything I have."

Hades gave him a smile. Adam walked at his son. "A good king needs a good queen to keep his head straight. You and Mal are going to be great."

Ben gave his father a smile and nod. He looked for Evie, finding her with Dizzy and Celia, before running back to them. She hugged her grandparents. With their final goodbyes, the family of three walked away, going home as one for the first time.

* * *

* * *

Evie snuggled between her parents, closing her eyes. She felt their presence on either side of her. Mal was gently running her hand through Evie's hair. Ben was watching with a smile on his face.

"I love you mommy," Evie whispered, feeling sleep call her. "Love you dad."

Ben kissed her temple. "I love you my Princess," he whispered in a soft voice.

Mal's lips pressed against the top of her head. "And I love you my baby Blueberry."

Evie smiled, as she fell asleep, in between her mother and her new father. She felt them move closer. Before she knew it, she was asleep in the comfort of her parents' arms.

There is nowhere she'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> So other than the Halloween chapter that I will be working on, I'm between Family Treasure (set in the future with Bal, Jaudrey and Jarlos kids and a Evie/Hades moment) and Dragon Treasure (An Mom!Mal and Evie chapter. Which will deal with the second kidnapping and post Snow White).  
I'm leaning to going back, before moving forward in the timeline.


End file.
